The invention relates to a measuring arrangement provided at a roller way formed by rotatably mounted rollers, in particular at a continuous casting plant including oppositely arranged strand guiding rollers, which measuring arrangement comprises a supporting body movable along the roller way thus setting the rollers in rotation and on which sensors are arranged, which coact with the surface areas of the rollers and measure the distance between the surface areas of the rollers and a neutral line provided within the supporting body.
There are known measuring arrangements for roller ways of continuous casting plants (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,427,895) comprising a supporting body in which sensors are arranged whose tracing pins are brought into contact with the surface areas of the strand guiding rollers when moving the measuring arrangement to pass by the strand guiding rollers. In this manner, the distance between two oppositely arranged rollers can be measured, the measured distance corresponding to the distance between the two surface points of the two rollers, which the sensors each contact.
Due to the high strains exerted by the cast strand onto the strand guiding rollers, it may occur that the rollers get distorted. With the measuring arrangement according to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,427,895, it is not possible to differentiate whether a roller has become distorted, or whether the positions of the roller bearings are incorrect.
Furthermore, a measuring arrangement is known (German Pat. No. 2,639,240) with which it is possible to check the truth of running of a roller. With this measuring arrangement a drivable roller is provided which, after having contacted a roller to be measured, will drive the same, a sensor arranged beside this drivable roller measuring inaccuracies in the truth of running. The installation of a driven roller into such a measuring arrangement is very complex. A further disadvantage of this measuring arrangement is that it can be moved through the strand guide not continuously, but stepwise from roller to roller.